Ich Tiger, Du Katze
by Py-Cries
Summary: Nach Reis Trennung von Mao versucht die gesamte Besatzung der Bladebreakers, eine neue Freundin für ihn zu finden. Wie gut, dass eine gewisse chinesische Amazonin deren Weg kreuzt. Crossover!


**Neko Neko**

Fröhlich summend fuhr eine blauhaarige Chinesin gekonnt mit einer Hand einen Essenskarton, beschriftet mit chinesischen Schriftzeichen, haltend auf ihrem roten Fahrrad eine wenig belebte Straße entlang. Gewöhnlich war um 20 Uhr auf den Straßen zwischen den Siedlungen recht wenig los, doch das Mädchen war Kellnerin in einem Café, dem Neko Hanten. Zu ihrem Job gehörte außer dem Bedienen auch das Bringen von Essen zu Privathäusern, was sie gerade machte. Eigentlich hatte Shampoo auf den Feierabend gehofft, damit sie noch bei ihrem Schwarm Ranma, mit dem sie laut Tradition verlobt war, vorbeisehen konnte. Doch leider hatte kurz vor Schließung noch ein Kunde angerufen und eine riesige Menge bestellt. Nicht, dass Shampoo die Lieferung nicht tragen könnte, sie fand diese Menge einfach nur abartig.

Sie folgte der beschriebenen Adresse zu einem alten Dojo. 'Vielleicht feiert heute der Sensei mit seinen Schülern', überlegte Shampoo. Sie stellte das Rad ab, richtete ihre Frisur und Klamotten, damit ein ordentliches Trinkgeld herausspringt, und klopft dann drei Mal gegen die große hölzerne Tür.

„Das Essen!", hörte sie eine aufgeregte Stimme aus dem Dojo. Gleich darauf wurde das Tor aufgerissen und ein Junge mit einer Cappy grinste sie an.

„Hallo! Ihre Lieferung: die Nummer 19, 24, 38, 55, 56, 61, 67 und 73", sagte Shampoo fröhlich wie immer.

„Na, dann mal her mit dem guten Zeug!" Der Junge streckte erwartungsvoll beide Hände nach dem Karton aus, welchen Shampoo ihm mit einer Hand hinhielt. Er ergriff den Karton, konnte ihn aber nicht halten und sackte mit dem Oberkörper nach unten. Glücklicherweise schaffte er es doch noch und verhinderte, dass das ganze Essen auf den Boden fiel.

„Takao, wie viel hast du denn schon wieder bestellt?", fragte ein blonder Junge mit amerikanischen Akzent, dessen Ankunft Shampoo gar nicht aufgefallen war, da sie sich ein Kichern verkneifen hatte müssen.

„Du kennst ihn doch, er ist ein Fresssack", meinte ein anderer mit blauer Bemalung im Gesicht kühl.

Der Junge, der wohl Takao hieß, fing an lauthals zu protestieren, dass er einfach nur einen gesunden Appetit hätte.

Ein weiterer Junge, bei dem sich Shampoo fragte, ob er überhaupt Augen hätte, weil diese nämlich seinen massigen braunen Haaren verdeckt waren, kam mit einem Geldbeutel aus dem Haus gerannt.

Shampoo seufzte. 'Typisch Männer. Nichts können sie alleine machen. Wenn die Frau im Haus nicht da ist, läuft einfach nichts.'

Die vier Jungen blickten sich irritiert zu ihr um. Hatte sie das gerade laut gesagt? Naja, das war auch egal, schließlich stimmte es ja.

Takao grinste sie an. „Wir haben ein Mädchen im Haus, aber die kann nicht kochen!"

„WAS HAST DU GERADE GESAGT?", keifte eine Brünette aus dem Dojoeingang.

„Ist doch so. Rei macht die ganze Hausarbeit, die eigentlich dein Job wäre, so als Mädchen", meinte der mit Bemalung desinteressiert.

Während die drei diskutierten und der Augenlose verzweifelt danebenstand, hatte sich der Amerikaner zu Shampoo gesellt. „Rei ist auch Chinese. Er kann super kochen, aber er ist im Moment nicht da, weil er seine Familie und Freunde in China besucht. Deswegen müssen wir uns meistens was bestellen. Hiromi kann nämlich wirklich nicht kochen", fügte er noch halblaut hinzu. Dabei blickte er sich nicht direkt an.

Shampoo kicherte. „Wenigstens ein Junge, der was mit Haushalt anfangen kann. Mousse kann nämlich nur Nudeln gut kochen."

Der Junge lachte laut los. „Moose?", presste er hervor, „Das ist Englisch für Elch!"

Nun lachte Shampoo. „Passend ist das nicht gerade. Er erinnert mehr an eine Ente als an einen Elch!"

„Kyouju, hau mal das Money rüber!", rief er dem Augenlosen zu, „Du hast bestimmt noch was anderes zu tun. Tut mir Leid, dass wir dich so spät noch mal herbestellt haben."

Er blickte sie so süß an, dass Shampoo gar nicht böse sein konnte. „Schon, okay. Hier ist die Rechnung!" Sie hielt ihm einen Zettel hin.

Ihm klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Und das nur wegen Takao!" Er fischte einige Scheine aus dem Lederbeutel. „Da, passt so."

„Dankeschön!" Schon war Shampoo davongehüpft. Schnell schwang sie sich auf ihr Fahrrad und raste durch die Gassen. Sie bog links in eine Abkürzung ein, die aber leider nicht beleuchtet war.

„Die kamen mir irgendwo her bekannt vor. Ich weiß nur nicht woher", murmelte sie. Ach, war ja egal. Hauptsache sie kam schnell nach Hause. Shampoo hatte echt keinen Bock sich jetzt über so was den Kopf zu zerbrechen, schließlich hatte sie viel wichtigeres zu tun. Nämlich Ranma und seine andere Verlobte Akane auseinanderbringen. Der Gedanke hatte ihre Laune aber auch nicht gerade auf den Höhepunkt getrieben. Sie grummelte etwas vor sich hin.

Moment mal. War da im Dunkeln nicht ein Umriss, wo eigentlich keiner sein sollte? Hätte sie Schussel ihr Licht angemacht, könnte sie nun erkennen, was da vorne war. Hoffentlich war das keine Baustelle oder einer dieser Notgeilen, die nachts immer überall rumrannten.

„He, Vorsicht!", rief sie laut, denn sie konnte nicht genau erkennen, ob sie die Person jetzt tatsächlich umfahren würde, wenn sie ihre jetzige Richtung beibehielte.

Die Person drehte sich flink um, aber da war es schon zu spät. Es machte ein dumpfes Geräusch, als das Fahrrad gegen die Person geknallt war. Shampoo war nichts passiert, aber die Person, Shampoo konnte von den Umrissen her erkennen, dass es ein Junge war, betastete vorsichtig seine Hand.

Jeder andere Mensch hätte den Umgefahrenen nach seinem Befinden gefragt, doch Shampoo war einfach nicht in der Laune dazu. So ein Fahrradunfall ist nämlich nicht gerade aufheiternd, wenn man sowieso schon schlecht gelaunt ist.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", meckerte Shampoo und stemmte sitzend ihre Hände in die Hüften.

Der Junge hob verwundert den Kopf. „_Du_ bist in _mich_ reingefahren und ich soll mich bei dir entschuldigen?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja! Wegen dir hat meine Hose jetzt ein Loch und ich sag dir: als Chinesin ist es hier nicht einfach, chinesische Klamotten zu finden, die nicht wie billige Nachmache aussehen!"

Schnippisch stand Shampoo auf, hob ihr Fahrrad auf und fuhr mit diesem erhobenen Hauptes davon. Der Junge blickte ihr nur ungläubig hinterher.

„Rei! Was treibt dich hierher?" Max war überglücklich, dass das gesamte Beybladeteam nun wieder vereint war und hüpfte um seinen Kumpel herum, dem er gerade die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Wolltet ihr mich nicht haben oder was?", fragte Rei.

„Komm mit, wir essen gerade!"

Rei zog die Augenbraue misstrauisch hoch. „Ganz ehrlich: ich will nichts von Hiromis Zeug essen."

„Wir haben was vom Chinesen bestellt!", rief Max und packte Rei an der Hand, um ihn ins Esszimmer zu schleifen. Rei verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Max besorgt.

Rei zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ist schon okay. Ich muss mir die Hand vorhin umgeknickt haben, als mich so eine Chinesin überfahren hat."

„Aufm Fahrrad? Blaue Haare?", fragte Max interessiert.

Rei hätte eher mit Fragen nach seinem Befinden gerechnet, doch dieses wurde schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend gekonnt ignoriert.

„Ja, mit dem Fahrrad. Aber wie sie aussah, weiß ich nicht, weil es dunkel war", antwortete Rei leicht genervt.

So was brachte Max, den kleinen Sonnenschein, aber nicht davon ab, Rei breit anzugrinsen. „Egal, es gibt Futter!", meinte der junge Amerikaner. Fröhlich hüpfte er in das Innere des Dojos, wo Kai Takao anmotzte, dass er nicht so viel essen solle. Als Rei den Raum betrat, war Kai schnell ruhig. Wenn Rei nicht da war, konnte Kai an Takao so viel rummeckern wie er wollte, aber wenn er da war, verteidigte Rei Takao und war nicht so schnell eingeschüchtert von Kais bösen Blicken wie dieser. Und Rei war in letzter Zeit schlecht drauf, weil seine Kindheitsfreundin Mao, mit der er zusammen gewesen war, ihre Beziehung abgebrochen hatte. Kai wusste, dass er sie immer noch liebte. Selbst als er heimlich in Salima verliebt war, hatte er Mao stets die Treue gehalten. Angeblich wären die beiden immer noch Freunde, aber es hatte Rei doch tiefer getroffen als er ihnen allen zeigte.

„Hallo, Rei", sagte Kai ruhig.

Takao winkte nur - den Mund voller Essen – Hiromi quietschte eine Begrüßung und Kyoujou nuschelte irgendwas, seine nicht sichtbaren Augen starr auf sein Essen gerichtet. Max hatte sich mittlerweile wieder auf sein Kissen gesetzt und futterte Nudeln – wie immer. Hiromi hatte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten können, Senf auf die Glasnudeln zu tun und hatte die gelbe Tube prompt aus dem Fenster in den Garten geworfen. Als Max sie heimlich hatte holen wollen, hatte Hiromi ihn mit dem Blick bedacht, den sie gewöhnlich nur bei Takao anwendete.

„Nihao", sagte Rei müde, aus Gewohnheit Chinesisch sprechend. Er setzt seine Tasche auf dem Boden ab, hielt sie aber immer noch am Griff fest. „Ich bin ein bisschen müde wegen dem Flug und so. Mach es euch was aus, wenn ich mich schon mal hinlege?"

„Dann dürfen wir dich aber morgen zulabern!", forderte Takao.

„Klar", versprach Rei lächelnd. Er hob seine Tasche wieder hoch und verließ den Raum.

Seine Freunde aber saßen noch lange nach dem Essen zusammen und redeten über dieses und jenes.

„Es ist irgendwie schade, dass Mao Schluss gemacht hat. Rei sieht jetzt so traurig aus", platzte Hiromi plötzlich so heraus.

„Ja! Er braucht unbedingt ne Freundin!"

„Darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus, Takao..."

„Aber es stimmt."

Alle sahen den Teamleader erstaunt an.

„Du gibst mir Recht?", fragte Takao erstaunt.

Kai nickte nur.

„Na gut, dann verkuppeln wir eben. Das macht auch Spass!", lenkte Hiromi ein.

„Meint ihr nicht er sollte sich selber eine Freundin suchen?"

„Ne, Max. Der wird uns dankbar sein. Aber wir brauchen erst einmal jemanden. Öhm...", überlegte Takao.

„Die Chinesin, die das Essen gebracht hat! Die beiden hatten schon was miteinander zu tun, sie hat ihn überfahren!", schlug Max vor.

„Was?", fragte Hiromi.

„Rei hat mir erzählt, dass ihn eine Chinesin mit dem Fahrrad in ihn hineingefahren ist. Und um diese Uhrzeit müsste es logischerweise diese Bedienung gewesen sein!"

„Dann ist es abgemacht? Die Bedienung?", fragte Takao.

Ein neuer Tag im Neko Hanten. Die Sonne schien auf das kleine Café, in dem eine Gruppe junger Männer die hübsche Kellnerin beim Dekorieren des Ladenraumes begafften.

Wenn es nicht um Umsatz gehen würde, hätte Shampoo diese Perverslinge längst zusammengeschlagen, doch so ein Benehmen würde die Kundschaft vertreiben, ein weiterer Nachteil war, dass sie auch Mousse nicht einfach loswerden konnte.

Ein weiteres Grüppchen betrat das Café. Shampoo erkannte, dass es dieselben waren, die sie gestern beliefert hatte. Nur dass diesmal ein chinesisch gekleideter Junge sie begleitete. Sein wuscheliges, schwarzes Haar hatte er mit einer Art weißem Tuch zu einem Zopf gebunden. Musste wohl der Freund sein, der in China Freunde und Familie besucht hatte. Shampoo war erstaunt, dass sie sich so etwas Nebensächliches gemerkt hatte.

„Hallo, hatt's euch gestern so gut geschmeckt, dass ihr heute hergekommen seid?", begrüßte Shampoo sie.

„Ja, es war super!", bestätigte der Blonde, „die Nudeln waren super!"

„Max liebt Nudeln", flüsterte Takao in ihr Ohr.

„Da kann er sich zu Mousse setzen", seufzte sie, „also was hättet ihr denn heute –"

„Shampoo! Da sind noch die Kisten mit der neuen Lieferung Reis, die in die Abstellkammer müssen! Mach das mal!", rief Cologne aus der Küche.

Warum konnte Mousse das nicht machen? Wozu war er sonst da? Shampoo seufzte auf. Eine Blitzidee schoss durch ihren Kopf. „Bei euch gibt es nicht zufällig einen Gentleman, der mir hilft?"

„Rei!" Alle deuteten auf ihren chinesischen Freund. Der guckte erstmal ein bisschen blöd aus der Wäsche, folgte Shampoo aber dann in die Küche.

„Das sind ganz schön viele", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Shampoo.

„Äh, ja, hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass das so viele sind." Irgendwie machte die Anwesenheit von Rei sie ganz komisch. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal ein wenig schüchtern, was noch nie vorgekommen war. Shampoo schaute ihn noch einmal genauer an. Sein Haar war nicht ganz schwarz, es hatte einen Stich ins Violette. Seine Augen hatten die Farbe von Bernstein und hatten katzenartige Pupillen, welche sie augenblicklich an ihren Fluch erinnerten, der sie in eine Katze verwandelte.

„Also: packen wir's an!", meinte Rei. Er hob eine der Reiskisten hoch. An der Art wie er das machte, konnte Shampoo erkennen, dass er das heben von großen Lasten gewohnt war. Sie tat es ihm nach.

„Wohin?"

„Erst mal raus und dann in das kleine Häuschen um die Ecke."

Shampoo verließ das Restaurant durch den Hintereingang, Rei ihr dicht auf den Versen.

Mit Reis Hilfe ging die Arbeit viel schneller als alleine. Gerade bei der letzten Kiste fing es unheimlich an zu donnern. Das kam ja super.

„Du Rei..."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf, nachdem er die letzte Kiste abgestellt hatte.

Shampoo sah verlegen zu Boden. Wie sollte sie das jetzt sagen? Warum stellte sie sich so an? Am besten ließ sie Praxis sprechen. Sie machte ein paar Schrittchen auf Rei zu, dann beschleunigte sie bis sie direkt vor ihm stand.

Seine Augen strahlten Verwirrung aus. Shampoo konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, sie hätte in so einer Situation denjenigen schon längst zusammengeprügelt. Rei war... süß. Sie bewegte ihre Lippen langsam zu Reis und...

Etwas Kaltes berührte sie an der Wange. Shampoo blickte gen Himmel, von wo jede Menge Regentropfen herunterprasselten. Verdammt! Jetzt hatte sie sich doch tatsächlich vor Reis Augen in eine Katze verwandelt. Dieser hob das Shampoo-Kätzchen vorsichtig auf seine Arme und marschierte mit ihm und Shampoos Klamotten ins Innere des Hauses.

Als Cologne ihn sah, lachte sie lauthals los. „Du muss sie mit heißem Wasser übergießen!", lachte sie. Cologne drückte dem verdutzten Rei eine Teekanne mit heißem Wasser in die Hand und hüpfte auf ihrem Stock in das Lokal. Weiterhin lachend.

Rei blickte Shampoo an und ging den Gang durch das Haus. Spontan öffnete er eine Türe. Das Badezimmer.

Er trat ein und schloss die Tür. Shampoo setzte sich in die Badewanne und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, er sollte sie endlich mit dem heißen Wasser übergießen, damit sie ihre menschliche Gestalt wieder annahm. Das war zu peinlich.

Rei erging es ähnlich, denn um seine Nase hatte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer gebildet, denn wenn Shampoo wieder ihre normale Gestalt annahm, dann... war sie nackt!

Ohne hinzusehen übergoss er Shampoo mit der warmen Flüssigkeit. Shampoo spürte wie sie wuchs, ihre Ohren schrumpften, die Tatzen und der Körper sich veränderten... bis sie wieder sie selbst war.

Rei hatte seinen Rücken zu ihr gedreht und hielt ihr wortlos die Kleidung hin. Schnell schlüpfte Shampoo hinein und stieg aus der Wanne.

Jetzt oder nie! Schnell umarmte sie ihn von hinten, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen weichen Haaren...

Verdutzt drehte Rei sich um und bevor er auch etwas sagen konnte, hatten sich Shampoos Lippen auf die seinen gelegt.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, lächelte Shampoo ihn fröhlich an. „Du bist süß!", sagte sie und hüpfte hinaus. Rei blieb noch eine Weile sitzen. Auch er lächelte. So wie er seit seiner und Maos Trennung schon lange nicht mehr gelächelt hatte.


End file.
